


Ferris Deal

by bananawrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, here you goooo, i deleted this but i edited it and reposted!, it was originally for halloween but anon asked for it to be reposted!, not a lot of smut tho it's just one moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananawrites/pseuds/bananawrites
Summary: “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jack swore rapidly under his breath, unable to look away from the distant fair below them. What if the cart fell off it’s rung? What if he died with this incredibly hot stranger?What a way to kick the bucket. Plummeting to your death via a ferris wheel with the hottest guy you’ve ever met was truly the way to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! An anonymous on tumblr requested that I repost this oneshot! I edited it thoroughly, so here it is again! This was originally posted for Halloween 2016, but hey... it's never too early for Halloween.
> 
> Enjoy! Stick around for the end notes to get my tumblr and more information! <3

“Felix, I can’t do this. I’ll pass out.”

 

“You said you would five minutes ago! C’mon, Jack,  _ please _ . It’s Halloween, for fuck’s sake!”

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it!” Jack huffed after hesitating for a moment, stepping closer to the ferris wheel that loomed over their small group. He could practically  _ hear _ the Swedish man’s grin due to how wide it was. Ryan, Matt, and Ken stood at his sides, cackling like a pack of hyenas that had successfully caught their prey. He could even hear Ryan’s giddy whisper of “ _ He’s really gonna do it! _ ”

 

“And you have to do it alone!” Felix called from beside the line just as Jack stepped into it. He clutched his tickets, wrinkling their small, blue forms. He shot his best friend a glare.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know! You better film this shit ‘cause I’m never doin’ it again.” Jack called back, tugging at hem of his maroon hoodie for some sort of reassurance. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Matt whip his phone out from his jacket pocket. He tapped away on it’s smooth surface and prepared to film Jack’s little trip on the ferris wheel, a sly grin upon his face. Jack directed his attention back to the ride as he swallowed. The line was slowly inching forward, and Jack could swear that the flurry of butterflies in his stomach were performing a flash mob. The hum of nervous thoughts in his head drowned out the giggles of his friends and the screams of joy that drifted into the starry night sky from strangers all around the fair.

 

Coming to this Halloween fair was a mistake. Back when Jack’s group had first pulled into the dusty parking lot, he’d spotted the ferris wheel right away. It had been light out at the time, so he could see it in all it’s huge, terrifying glory. It stuck out like a sore thumb. A flashing, “ _ fun _ ” sore thumb that nearly caused Jack to puke up their P.F. Changs lunch. He made note of the way it stuttered as it spun, lifting it’s happy passengers into the air. Well- happy passengers being the couples that made out in the carts until their time on the ride was up.

 

And here Jack was, marching up to the ride all alone to face his greatest fear with clenched, white fists. The fear of-

 

“Tickets?” A man interrupted his dramatic thoughts, cocking a brow and holding out his calloused hand. He had a grim expression upon his face. Something told Jack that he’d rather be kicking it at a bar than dealing with grubby children and rowdy teenagers. Good thing Jack was 26.

 

“Uh, yeah. Here.” Jack responded, shoving the tickets into the taller man’s grimey hand with unintentional force. The guy merely grunted and tossed the tickets onto the rusted surface of his little stand, turning back after a moment. “How many?”

 

Jack blinked. “How many people?” The employee nodded in confirmation, sighing in obvious irritation. “Oh, just one. Me.” Jack pointed to himself.

 

The man pointed over his shoulder at the people in line behind him. “Those aren’t your friends?”

 

Jack followed his eyes. There was a group of five people talking animatedly and giggling like gossiping teenagers behind him. They looked about Jack’s age. One of them- a lady with lovely ebony hair and a few streaks of blonde- caught Jack’s eye. She looked at the ticket dealer, then back to Jack. The lady stepped forward and offered them a confused smile, brows raised. “Do you guys need something?” She asked, her tone polite and kind. 

 

Jack waved his hand dismissively, internally swearing as he watched the rest of the group turn and stare at him with grins still present from their previous conversation. “No, I-”

 

“Sorry, buddy. You can’t ride alone.” The ticket dude butted in, popping a toothpick in his mouth and moving it around with his teeth. Wow. His tough guy look was almost complete. All he needed to do was slap on a few tattoos and he was golden.

 

Part of Jack was relieved. The other part could already hear Felix jeering in his ear and poking his side like a little kid, teasing him about the whole fiasco. Speaking of, said Swede was looking over at Jack with furrowed eyebrows. “What’s the hold up over there, bro?”

 

“Can’t ride alone, so the bet’s off.” Jack called back, and Felix grinned victoriously.

 

“Just ride with someone, then.” Ken suggested, attempting to amplify his voice by lazily cupping one hand around his mouth. It didn’t do much good, so Jack’s group shuffled closer to the line. The ticket dealer looked pissed, just like the rest of the people waiting in line. Well- except for the group of five that had been listening in on the conversation. He could hear the tall slender man with poofy brown hair theorizing what the bet was about with the the hot faux-redhead.

 

Wait,  _ hot _ ?

 

Yeah, Jack would get back to that later.

 

“I can ride with him.” Ryan offered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket to search for the flimsy tickets he needed.

 

“Yeah, but can you  _ ride  _ him?” Matt asked, sending himself, Ken, and Ryan into a fit of immature giggles.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and looked over at a smirking Felix who’d busied himself with high-fiving them. “That’s gay, I love it.” He praised them, then looked back at Jack. “You can’t ride with one of us. It has to be a stranger. The more uncomfortable the situation is the better.”

 

Jack balked at his best friend. “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me? I did  _ not _ agree t’a this!” He argued, and he swore he could hear the group of five laugh a bit. Great. Jack was  _ happy  _ to entertain them with his cowardly ways.

 

“You have to pick someone now, or I’m kicking you out of the line and keeping your tickets. Hurry up.” Ticket lord warned him with a hard look in his beady eyes, the toothpick in his mouth wiggling angrily.

 

The Irishman gulped and prepared himself for one hell of a night. A night that would be full of endless teasing from his friends, especially Felix. They’d never let it go. Besides, Jack wasn’t about to dance up and down the line to auction himself off as a cart-mate for the ride. It was already full of people wanting to punch him in the face for making them wait so long. “Alright, I’ll get out of your hair. Keep the tickets.” He muttered, turning his back on toothpick-man and purposefully avoiding Felix’s gaze. Sure, Jack was glad he didn’t have to ride the ferris wheel in the end, but he knew his best friend would be disappointed.

 

“Wait!” Jack recognized the melodic voice of the nice lady cry out, and he froze, looking over his shoulder at the group. She nudged the faux-redhead he’d noticed earlier- yes, the so-called  _ hot  _ one- and pursed her lips. “Ride with him, Mark.”

 

_ Mark’s  _ eyes widened. “ _ Me _ ? Why me?” He asked, eyebrows raising.

 

The lady smiled a bit, ignoring the exasperated sigh of the ticket dealer. “There’s five of us, so one of our carts would’ve had three people in it. That’s a lot for these old carts to handle, especially if you guys are gonna mess around like you always do.”

 

“She’s got a point,” Fluff-head commented, nodding his head with a quirk in his lips, “dicking around on a ferris wheel is one of my favorite past times.”

 

“Great! So Mark, you ride with Jack here.” Hearing her say his name made Jack flinch. She gestured to him with a grin before looking back at her friends, “Arin’s with me, and Barry’s all yours, Danny.”

 

Danny- as that was apparently his name- reached over to high-five the man with the fullest beard in the group. Jack assumed that was Barry. The only guy left had to be Arin, and he reached out to grab the lady’s hand with a dopey grin. That left an awkward Mark to stand in the center of his friend group. Jack finally met his eyes, and for some odd reason, they reminded him of those chocolate Lindt balls. The milk chocolate ones, to be exact.

 

Jack licked his chapped lips before he spoke, “Listen, I’m so sorry about all this. I can jus’ go an’-”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Mark reassured him, smiling politely. God, this was going to be awkward as all hell. Jack could feel the eyes of his friends burning into his back, making him shiver.

 

As Jack stepped up toward the empty cart, he looked around Mark to wave at the kind lady. “Hey, thanks for helpin’ me out! What’s your name?” He asked, waiting to hear her name.

 

“It’s Suzy!” She called, giggling a bit, “You better win that bet for us!”

 

Jack grinned and gave Suzy a thumbs up, turning to face the cart and ignoring the excited catcalls from his own friend group. He climbed in, breath hitching as it swung a bit due to the added weight.  _ This Is Halloween _ crackled faintly in the speakers just below the seat, easing the Irishman’s anxiety ever so slightly. He had always loved that song. Jack plopped down onto the crusty white seat, the surface chilling his ass to the bone instantly. His hand brushed against the chipped, white paint as he took deep breaths. Jack glanced through the entrance of the cart to see Mark handing the man his tickets, flashing him a tight smile.  _ Fuck. Is he annoyed with me? _ Jack asked himself, chewing on his lower lip as his left leg bounced anxiously.

 

Before Jack could further delve into a pit of worried thoughts, Mark stepped into the cart and closed the little gate behind him. The cart started to swing again. Jack gripped the seat with white knuckles until it stopped swaying, watching Mark sit down across from him. There was an awkward pause.

 

“So…” Mark started, running a hand through his crimson hair and offering Jack a friendly smile, “What’s this bet about, anyway?”

 

Jack opened his mouth to speak, his eyes balling out as soon as the cart suddenly jerked to life and began moving up into the night sky. Shocked, his body slid toward the left side of the cart, slamming against the side. Mark could only watch with wide eyes. Jack looked over the edge, heart stopping as he watched his friends become smaller by the second. They were like tiny ants. Gulping, Jack scooted back to the center and took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes momentarily.

 

“Fear of heights?”

 

Jack’s eyes opened and met Mark’s. Those chocolate eyes swirled with concern. The young man nodded to confirm Mark’s guess, holding himself as soon as the cart stopped moving for the time being.

 

“Fuck. You’re not gonna throw up, are you? This flannel is new, and I  _ really _ like it-” Jack cut Mark off with a shaky laugh, shaking his head. He cleared his throat.

 

“Nah, I don’t think I will. Not if I have somethin’ to focus on rather than looking out of the cart.” Jack informed him, then looked over at the aforementioned flannel. It fit Mark’s muscular form perfectly, and the jeans he wore certainly didn’t hurt the look either. Whereas Jack wore a flimsy maroon hoodie, skinny jeans, and a white beanie to top it off. Literally. He looked back up at Mark’s face after staring for an unnecessary amount of time, “That looks really nice on ya, by the way.” The words slipped out of his mouth. Jack played it cool, acting as if the  _ You Fucked Up _ sirens weren’t shrilling in his head at the moment.

 

Mark beamed, his cheeks tinging with a lovely shade of red to match his flannel. “Thanks. I picked it out myself.”

 

“You have great taste.” Jack responded, smiling growing.  _ Stop, stop, stop, Jack _ .

 

Mark looked like he was about to respond, but the cart jerked again. Jack fell to the floor to this time, as he’d been holding onto himself rather than the seat. The green-haired man groaned, holding his face in his hands as he felt the pain from the fall spike in his knees.

 

And then Jack was sliding toward the gate of the entrance at an alarmingly fast rate.

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, what if I fall out?! Is that possible?! _ He thought, his heart hammering against his chest once again.

 

A hand grabbed onto his arm firmly, preventing Jack from sliding any further. Mark tugged Jack up onto his side of the cart, staying beside him and holding onto his arm worriedly. "You okay?" He asked breathlessly, quickly scanning Jack over for any sort of visible wound.

 

"Yeah, I'm good." Jack murmured shakily, looking up at Mark and studying his face briefly. And, boy, was it a handsome face. Mark had sharp, handsome features and facial hair that definitely brought the whole  _ suave  _ look together. Looking down quickly, Jack noted that his and Mark's thighs were brushing against each other every time the cart swayed. That kept his mind off of how high the cart was going at the moment.

 

Jack could've sworn he heard Matt yelling something like " _ Dude, you're shaking the whole entire cart _ !" down below, followed by Ryan's trademark fit of giggles. They must've boarded the ferris wheel after all, which meant that Ken and Felix were the ones in charge of filming now. They were probably filling Matt's phone with thousands of ridiculous selfies to pass the time before Jack and his new “friend” returned. Jack should’ve known they probably wouldn’t film this. They were too busy goofing off.

 

"What're you thinking about?" Mark's deep, enthralling voice sliced into his thoughts like a knife, causing Jack to tense. He was looking down at the Irishman, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. Jack gave a similar expression, realizing with a pang of disappointment that Mark was no longer holding his arm. Oh well.

 

Jack jerked his head toward the gate. "I can hear Matt n' Ryan down there." He explained.

 

Mark's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Matt and Ryan...?"

 

“Two of the dudes that were with me. Matt’s the tall blonde guy and Ryan’s the brunette with the doofy snapback that says ‘21.’ He won it at one of those stupid game booths an hour ago. It surprised all of us.” Jack rambled, then smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I tend t’a go on an’ on about stupid shit when I’m nervous.”

 

Mark’s lips turned up in a friendly smile. “It’s okay, I get it. They sound cool. Uh,” He paused, “you feel better when you focus on stuff, right?” Jack nodded in confirmation, and Mark smiled a bit wider. “‘Kay. How about we play a game?”

 

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed. “A game?” He asked, his eyes constantly flickering over to the sky just outside their cart. They were getting higher. And higher. And  _ higher _ .  He couldn’t see any buildings or rides anymore. His breath started to quicken, and Mark noticed almost instantly.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Mark reassured him, placing the hand back on his arm. Jack’s shoulders slouched a bit at the contact, unconsciously leaning toward Mark’s body. Mark tried again, “Yeah, a game. It’s called two truths and a lie.”

 

Jack knew that game. He laughed a little, managing to flash the other man a joking grin. “We just met, dude. We’re both gonna suck at this.”

 

Mark was grinning, too. “Shut up. Would you rather play iSpy?” He asked, looking pointedly at their view with raised eyebrows. Jack shook his head rapidly. Mark smirked, “Thought so. I’ll go first.” Almond-shaped eyes flickered up toward the ceiling of the cart in thought. “Uhhh… I could’ve been an engineer, I have a golden retriever, and my hair’s been dyed green before. Go for it.”

 

The cart came to a jittery stop, and Jack’s eyes widened instantly. Mark’s grip on his arm tightened to give Jack some reassurance, and it worked. When the swaying finally died down, the Irishman got to thinking. He looked Mark over again with curious eyes and followed the flow of his red hair, squinting a bit. Green? Like his own hair? Had Mark dyed it that color before? Jack couldn’t tell, nor could he make a confident assumption that it had been green before. He looked over Mark’s arms, once again noting how the lines of his muscles could be seen from beneath the flannel. Were they the muscles of an engineer? Jack tried not to pay attention to the slightly awkward air around them as his eyes traveled along Mark’s body. Wait- how in the world was Jack supposed to determine whether he had a golden retriever or not? There wasn’t a single strand of yellow fur on the guy, yet that didn’t mean anything. He could’ve whipped out a pocket roller and cleaned himself up before strolling into the fair. Jack huffed, frustrated at the lack of information he was gathering from observing Mark.

 

“I’m gonna go with the engineer one. That’s the lie.” Jack blurted before his mind could catch up to him, eyes sliding back up to Mark’s own.

 

The corners of Mark’s lips twitched up in the hint of a smile. “Nope. One more try.”

 

Jack groaned in protest, trying to drown out the sound of his two friends jumping around in one of the carts below them. “Fuck, fine. Uhhh… I’m gonna go with the golden retriever one as the lie, ‘cause green hair is awesome. Am I right  _ now _ ?”

 

Mark was grinning now. “Nope. You lose! Loser, looooooser!” He teased, poking Jack’s side a couple times and eliciting a few shrill giggles from him in return.

 

Jack squirmed away from Mark with a wild grin, holding his hands out in protest. “You never told me that if ya lose ya get tickled! That’s bullshit!” He complained, watching as Mark scooted closer to Jack oh-so-slowly with a troublesome look in his eyes.

 

“That would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it, Jack?” Mark asked, the pitch of his voice lowering so deeply that it could’ve brought their cart back to the ground. And Jack wished it would. He shuddered after committing Mark’s deep voice to memory.

 

Despite this, Jack laughed and stayed put. He crossed his arms before responding, “Well, it’s your loss that ya haven’t dyed your hair green. That’s a sin in ol’ Jackaboy’s book.”

 

Mark gave a hearty laugh, his head snapping back ever so slightly before tilting back down to face Jack. “Jackaboy? Aw, that’s an adorable nickname! But you’re totally right,” Mark began, reaching a hand up to ruffle Jack’s fluffy green hair, “I should dye mine green. It just looks so much better on you. The dye, I mean. It goes great with your eyes.”

 

Jack’s breath hitched involuntarily, and Mark’s eyes  _ sparkled  _ at his reaction. Mark opened his mouth to say something, yet the cart jerked back to life, taking them up higher again. And, of course, Jack hadn’t been ready. But Mark hadn’t been, either. He slid right into Mark, who instinctively caught him in an awkward hug. His arms wrapped around Jack’s slim body before they both zipped to the opposite side. Jack heard a  _ thud  _ as Mark’s back hit the side, his eyes shutting as he winced. That had to hurt. He wrapped his arms around Mark in return and squeezed lightly.

 

“You okay?” Jack asked quietly, his eyes still closed. He tried to ignore the swerving of the cart, acting as if they weren’t rising by the second. Jack paid attention to the music for a moment as he waited for Mark to respond.  _ This Is Halloween _ had long since ended,  _ Grim Grinning Ghosts _ replacing it. He could just barely hear it.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. That sounded a lot worse than it actually was.” Mark muttered, chuckling a bit under his breath. Relieved, Jack opened his eyes.

 

And instantly regretted it. Now the  _ rides  _ looked like ants. Colorful, flashing ants. He couldn’t even see any people. Jack’s heart sped up like there was no tomorrow, and he was breathing shakily over Mark’s shoulder. His arms tightened around the redhead, fingers digging into the material of his flannel. A weak whimper fell from his gaping mouth, but he was too frightened to care.

 

“Jack? You o- Fuck.” Mark cursed, looking over Jack’s shoulder himself. They were nearly at the top, and a silly little game like two truths and a lie just wasn’t going to cut it at this point.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jack swore rapidly under his breath, unable to look away from the distant fair below them. What if the cart fell off it’s rung? What if he died with this incredibly hot stranger?

 

What a way to kick the bucket. Plummeting to your death via a ferris wheel with the hottest guy you’ve ever met was truly the way to go.

 

“Jack, stop. Look at me.” Mark said urgently, gently grabbing onto the Irishman’s sides and prying him from his body. He held Jack in front of him, hands still glued to his sides. Jack’s eyes were on the sky behind Mark, the stars reflected in his terrified,  brilliant blues. Letting his actions take the wheel, Mark gently grabbed Jack’s chin and angled his head forward. They locked eyes. Jack was shaking like a leaf.

 

“I have an idea.” Mark murmured, fighting off a grin whilst Jack was fighting off the urge to call the local helicopter squad. They had those, right? Surely they could swing by and grab Jack. Hell, they could even take Mark if they wanted to. It’d be a great time for everyone.

 

“What’s-” Jack paused, trying to catch his breath, “What’s your idea?”

 

Mark smirked instantly, his hand still on Jack’s chin. Jack hadn’t noticed. Mark brought Jack’s face forward. His warm gaze dipped down to scan over Jack’s lips before eventually floating up to his eyes again. “You can push me out of the cart later. I’ll just be borrowing your senses for a little bit.”

 

“Why would I-  _ Mm _ !” The words were stolen from Jack’s mouth, and there were soft lips against his own. Jack’s eyes slid closed, shutting out the sky and letting in the  _ Mark _ . Mark’s hand slid from the Irishman’s chin to cup his cheek, bringing Jack closer and granting them both better access. God, Mark was an amazing kisser. Jack couldn’t get enough and it had only been, what, three seconds? Jack’s hands reached out to grab at Mark’s flannel just as he felt the other’s tongue run across his lower lip. He uttered a soft noise of pleasure into the kiss before parting his lips. Mark’s tongue dove in instantly, exploring his mouth and twirling it with Jack’s own. They made out for a good two minutes, only pulling away to give each other quick pecks full of longing before diving back in again with more vigor than the last time. With one last flick of his tongue against the roof of Jack’s mouth, Mark pulled away for the last time, his breath mingling with Jack’s own.

 

“Hey, Jack, you made it! Smile for the cam- oh.” Felix’s words died in his throat. The Swede had persuaded the ticket dealer to allow him to wait by the carts. Ken was on the other side of the gate, his jaw unhinged and mouth gaping. Mark’s friends were there, too. Suzy, Barry, Danny, and Arin were beside Ken, grinning despite the shocking scene before them. It looked like they’d all met each other and agreed to stick together for the rest of the night. Maybe they had decided to wait for Jack just in case something went wrong before getting on the ride themselves. Jack looked back at Mark, who had a red face to match his hair and hazy eyes.

 

“We’re already at the bottom?” Jack asked weakly, standing up from the seat and wobbling a bit. Mark’s hand darted out and held Jack’s hip to steady him. Jack threw the faux redhead a look of gratitude.

 

“Guess so. Told you I had an idea.” Mark shot back, grinning as he released Jack’s hip and stood up on his own. He reached out and grabbed Jack’s hand.

 

Felix was zooming in on their joined hands, “It was then that Jack discovered he was gay for the flannel guy.”

 

“ _ FELIX _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments and/or kudos that you leave are loved and greatly appreciated by me. Feel free to check out my tumblr, bananwrites. I'd love to chat about nearly anything and make friends with you! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! <3
> 
> IF YOU REALLY LIKE THIS ONESHOT, CHECK OUT MY OTHER SEPTIPLIER FANFICTION CALLED "INTO THE GAME"!


End file.
